1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shared key transmission apparatus, an automatic teller machine (ATM), and a method of controlling the shared key transmission apparatus and the ATM. More particularly, the present invention relates to a shared key transmission apparatus that may install online a shared key required to maintain a security of a data communication between an ATM and a host, an ATM, and a method of controlling the shared key transmission apparatus and the ATM.
2. Description of the Related Art
An automatic teller machine (ATM) has brought an innovative development to traditional financial transactions that had been performed through a direct contact between a customer and a teller in a financial institution. Due to the ATM, a waiting time of users has been significantly reduced. Even after business hours of the financial institution is over, if a user desires to, the user may use financial services at any time. Also, in view of the financial institution, it takes less to process financial services and it is possible to enhance a work efficiency through a reduction in a manpower and a cost.
The ATM is basically providing many financial operations that are being performed at the financial institution, for example, a bank, a village fund, and the like. When the user performs a financial transaction such as an account transfer, a balance inquiry, a withdrawal, and the like, the user may quickly perform the user's desired financial transaction by simply manipulating the ATM installed in a bank, without a help of a teller. Due to the above advantages of ATMs, a number of users using the ATMs, a number of installed ATMs, places where the ATMs are installed, and the like increase. Currently, many users can easily find the ATMs at any place.
In order to maintain a security of a data communication between a ATM and a host, a shared key such as a Terminal Master Key (TMK) may need to be installed in the ATM and the host.
In the conventional art, a reliable manager may need to visit an ATM and directly input and store a shared key in the ATM. Generally, due to the security, two managers input, into the ATM, two partial shared keys envelope1 and envelope2 that constitute the ATM. They may combine the input two partial shared keys envelope1 and envelope2 to thereby generate the shared key. Specifically, an operation of installing the shared key in the ATM may be performed offline.
However, in the above conventional installation method, two manager need to visit every ATM and directly install the shared key in it. Accordingly, installation of the shared key is inconvenient and an unnecessary manpower is used. Also, the shared key may be leaked by the managers.